The present invention pertains to processes and apparatus for handling material webs, and more particularly to processes and apparatus for making prefastened garments.
Garments such as disposable absorbent garments have numerous applications including diapers, training pants, feminine care products, and adult incontinence products. The typical disposable absorbent garment is formed as a composite structure including an absorbent assembly disposed between a liquid permeable bodyside liner and a liquid impermeable outer cover. These components can be combined with other materials and features such as elastic materials and containment structures to form a product that is specifically suited to its intended purposes.
Manufacturing techniques for making conventional garments are in some respects inadequate for making new product forms, such as prefastened and refastenable garments. Hence, what is lacking and needed in the art are new processes and apparatus for handling material webs, and in particular in relation to making prefastened garments such as disposable absorbent pants.